


Promise

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Branding, Consent Issues, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Gen, Implied Selfcest, Scarification, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precursor to AU!demon!Dean.</p><p>Excerpt:<br/><i>"Shh-hh-hh, don’t fight it. Feels a little strange, right? Kinda…</i>tight<i> and </i>cramped,<i> but don’t you worry, you’ll get used to it. I think I’m gonna be in here a long, long time."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“I have to say, Dean,” he sighs out with silky blue smoke curling out around his face, “I’ve ridden a lot of boys in my time, a lot of girls too, but none of them have been so…very…willing.”

A hand snakes up to slide fingertips across the sharp lines of his cheeks and jaw and the plush swell of his lips, down to grip his throat hard enough to feel his breath catch. Something clenches low in his belly at the threat and the praise. He whispers agreement, a silent  _yes_  that was never really necessary here.

“That’s right,” he purrs. “It’s the cherry on top of a sweet, sweet cake. Shh-hh-hh, don’t fight it. Feels a little strange, right? Kinda… _tight_  and  _cramped_ , but don’t you worry, you’ll get used to it. I think I’m gonna be in here a long, long time.”

The young man reels. Tight, cramped, too full, but it’s ecstatic, electric. It’s like riding a storm. It shifts inside him, and then it’s like falling, but his new… _partner_  is there to catch him and hold him still. So very still. He feels his eyes flick between wet red curves drawn on glass and a bowl of still-burning herbs. It’s not where Dean wants to look but he gave up that choice when he made this one – when he chose _him_.

“You know the thing about boys, Dean? Mm, girls too, I guess, but…they’re  _fickle_.” That hand, still on his throat, tilts his head this way, then that. “They’ll say they want one thing, they want another, they tell you no, then they tell you yes, then no again…and see, I’m a man – well, was a man who values, mm, knowing where he stands with things.”

 _I’m not gonna change my mind,_  Dean insists. He tries to squirm. Can’t help it.

The grip on his neck tightens until he stops. The world lurches and swirls; his vision swims. When it clears again he’s shirtless, fly open, boxers down far enough that the band cups the bottom curve of his ass. There’s a soldering iron in one hand, and the lit cigarette dangles from his lips.

“Dean, Dean, you’ve gotta understand. Promises do me about as much good as permission, sweeting. Nice but not necessary. I need something a little more, mm, tangible.” His free hand traces a flat stretch of skin pulled taut over Dean’s hipbone.

As much as Dean wants this and wants to trust, as awash in exhilaration as he is still, he can’t suppress the frigid trickle of concern as the soldering iron’s smoking tip comes closer.  _What are you– what are you doing, what’s that for?_

The demon riding his skin grins and sets the iron into him. Their shared flesh blisters, splits open, and sears into the shape of a simple sigil. Their eyes flash black, and it shushes him with his own voice, promising to take the pain away if he’ll be a good boy and endure.

“Oh this, honey, this? Is insurance.”

Dean screams and screams and not a sound makes it out of his own throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Born Under a Bad Sign, Repo Man, and [ceeainthereforthat's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeainthereforthat) musings on the potential backstories for a demon!Dean/priest!Cas AU.


End file.
